


And could the night bring me wisdom (and advice)

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/M, Season 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know what to do when he finds out- and he doesn't even know he is in good company, because she doesn't either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And could the night bring me wisdom (and advice)

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4 spoilers. One shot, also, kind of an experiment.

She doesn’t tell him when she finds out. Not because she doesn’t want to, but right here, right now, she knows exactly how he felt eight weeks before- scared. And even more so when he knocks on her door telling her he loves her and he wants to try it once again. Once more. 

But now… she just can’t. Even if she doesn’t tell him about the baby, she just can’t… she can’t do it. Because what if he is right and they are meant to end in disaster? Maybe she could pick up the pieces once again (and maybe he could too), but… but there’s a baby in the picture now – _their baby –_ and she doesn’t want for it to suffer for their mistakes. Or whatever. 

So she makes a plan. Of course she isn’t going to leave Bluebell – it has never been in her intentions to begin with, and now that she is expecting his child, she’d never do that, not even in a million of years (because she remembers quite well how she suffered when he father decided to stop being a dad to her, and she doesn’t want for her child to feel the same way).

She’ll tell him, sooner or later(of course she will. After all, one day she’ll start showing. Unless she is like Victoria Adams, which she doubts. But even if she does, well, people would know where the baby she’ll accompany herself with came from.), and then they’ll do the adult and mature thing. They’ll keep living close to each other and share parental duties and responsibilities and all that jazz. 

She’ll really tell him- really, really. Just… not now. Not yet. 

(She still needs a little time to accept it herself first.)

But ehy, she is Zoe Hart, and when has a plan of hers worked as she wanted it to?

Right. Never. 

Because, when he sees her throwing her soul up, she can still say that she tried to cook, but then she has the brilliant idea of passing out, and when Wade goes to her place to check up on her (because he loves her and he is a southern gentleman underneath that cocky attitude)…

…of course there’s an half- empty bottle of prenatal vitamins on her table. And _of course_ her sees it. 

He doesn’t even say a word. When he enters in her bedroom, he just looks at her- not angry, just disappointed and scary calm (which is very bad. Because it means that he is so angry he can’t even show it), with the bottle in his hand, keeping it so that she could see it- could see that _he knows._

She bites her lips. “Wade… there’s a perfectly reasonable explanation for those…” Only, she hasn’t thought about it yet.

“You mean beside the fact that two months ago we had sex for half a day, and now you are pregnant, Doc?”

She bites her lips again, looks at him with big, questioning eyes. “Uhm… yes?” Or is it “no” the right answer? She isn’t sure. 

(She isn’t exactly following him.)

He shakes his head, and paces the room- the whole house, and then he goes for a walk; he eyes settle on the river, on the calm waters right before his eyes as he takes a big breath.

The day is ending, sundown is already there, and soon a new dawn will announce the coming of a brand new day. He hopes that the night will bring him wisdom and advice- because he doesn’t know _exactly_ what to do. 

(He is in good company- because she doesn’t either.) 

 


End file.
